A Dragon's Tail
by Build-It-Skywards
Summary: HTTYD story but in an AU! Fem!Hiccup and Male!Astrid. Scarlett is a 'useless' knight in a kingdom that suffers from dragon attacks and her father rules. What happens when Scarlett shoots down a Darkness Glider... and it turns out to be a... person?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I said I wouldn't write another HTTYD story. I haven't. This is by love-how-to-train-your-dragon , so please review :)**

A Dragons Tail

Prologue: Flying.

Flying through the air feels like nothing else in the world existed, the feel of the wind whistling past your wings, sound of the air travelling through your ears. But being a dragon that's what you get nearly every day. Or night I should say. Our mistress only allows me out at night, but I live for these moments. I think it's because I'm too noticeable in the day time. I'm as black as night. My species is one of the rarest in all the land. I am a...

Chapter 1

The Raid

I heard the sounds of an attack outside. I was itching to help, but my father told me to stay inside. I hated when he got all protective. He was mostly angry though. He always had wanted a boy. You could see it in his eyes when he talked about me. My name's Scarlet Tassack. Great name, I know but it's not the worst. Parents believe that a horrid name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like are charming Knight Demeanour wouldn't do that. I was named after the great _Viking_ god Thor. I don't resemble him though.

The Kingdom where I live is three days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My kingdom in a word is sturdy. It's been here for 7 generations and yet every single building is new. We're a fishing and hunting Kingdom and we have charming views of the sunset. The only problems are the pests.

Most people have mice or mosquitoes; we have... Dragons.

Most people would leave. Not us, we're knights. We have stubbornness issues.

I've had enough of my father orders. I jump outside not caring if a dragon catches me. I have a job to do in the raids. I'm a black smith's apprentice; I know what you're going to say. No working women or children in the Middle Ages, but who cares! We're out here in the middle of nowhere!

I see knights flung everywhere. Some in the mouths of dragons, their armour torn to shreds by the dragon's razor sharp teeth and claws, others fight to put out fires. I was almost at the blacksmiths when a powerful set of hands grabbed me. I knew who this could be.

"Scarlet! What is she doing out again- what are you doing out? Get inside." He shouted. It was Stoick the Vast, king of, well, the kingdom. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon head clean off of its shoulders. He promptly picked a wagon and threw it at an Icebolt. Do I believe it? Yes I do.

"What have we got?" He asked a nearby knight.

"Boulder-breaths, Icebolts, Leatherbacks, oh and of course our Toxic Nightshade." He answered.

"Any Darkness Gliders?"

"None so far."

"Good."

I ran into the black smiths. My mentor, (or babysitter you could say) greets me with a friendly hello. Not really.

"Oh nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." He said

"What who me? No c'mon I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well they need tooth picks don't they?"

The Meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little, well littler. His Scottish accent makes it hard to even understand what he's saying.

Outside the king is ordering the knights to move to the lower defences and to counter attack with the catapults. I can hear screams that a building has been set on fire. See what I mean? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

I open the black smith's shop window for the knights. Pile upon pile of bent and twisted metal that were once weapons landed on the sill. I hall them over to the fire, where a pile of coal sits, and heat it up. I hear someone outside the window. A bunch of teens run past with a water barrel.

"All right lets go." One of them says.

A chubby boy runs along with a bucket. Oh that Fishlegs. Another with an angry scowl and black hair, that's Snotlout. Three blond triplets, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And last of all, a blond boy chucks his bucket of water a small fire but as soon as it gets put out another fire ball lands just behind his back, it's Astrix! I've had a crush on him for like ever since I first saw him! (And that was a long time ago.) Oh their job is so much cooler. I try to see a little more but Gobber pulls me back in.

"Ohh c'mon I need to make my mark!" I say frustrated.

"Ohh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." He says as he puts me down. Was he using all of his strength? I doubt it.

"Please two minutes, I kill a dragon; my life will get intently better! I might even get a date." I say like all of those things are possible, which it's not.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" he holds up a bola. Like those things are easy to throw they just get tangled in your arm. But luck was not on my side so a night grabbed the bola and threw it. Outside I herd a bang to say that it had probably downed a Boulder-Breath.

"Ok fine, but this will throw it for me." I said patting my invention which I had made. Then it unloaded itself and fired the already loaded bola at the nearest knight, he didn't have any armour on, so it knocked him out.

"See this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber roared.

"But-but mild calibration..." I started but Gobber interrupted.

"No –no Scarlet you need to stop all of... this." He said making weird hand movements. I realised what he meant.

"But you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes that's it, stop being all of you." He explained.

"Ohh you sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw knight-ness contained, there will be consequences!" I said sarcastically.

"I'll take my chances, sword, sharpened, now!" he shoved a heavy sword into my arms. I carried it over to the sharpener and started to sharpen it. I let my mind wonder about what dragon I could kill, because killing a dragon is everything around here.

An Icebolt head is sure to get me at least noticed. Boulder-breaths are tough; taking down one of those would defiantly get me a boyfriend. A Triple-headed Leatherback? Three heads, three times the status. And then there the Toxic Nightshade, only the best knights go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

I heard a commotion outside; I looked through the window as I worked. A group of Icebolts had found the sheep and were terrorizing them. Two Boulder-Breaths had eaten a couple of rack of smoking fish. A Leatherback exploded a house with its gassy fire.

Down at the catapults the king and a few knights had shot an Icebolt out of the sky.

"They've found the sheep!" a night shouted.

"Concentrate fire over the lower banks." The king shouted and moved the catapult tower.

A dark shape moved behind them. Below there was a fire, it was a Toxic Nightshade!

"Reload," the king shouted, "I'll take care of this." He mumbled the last few words to the dragon. He got out his hammer and started swinging it at the Nightshade. It was on fire so he had to be careful. Their flame was like lava.

But the ultimate prize is the dragon that no one ever seen we call it the...

"DARKNESS GLIDER!" someone shouted. The only thing that gave the glider away was the sound of it diving. It was a piercing shrill noise which meant that it was going to breathe fire _very_ soon. It hit the catapult tower. Its blue flame exploded on impact. This thing never steals food, never shows itself and...

It shot fire at the catapult again.

Never misses. No one has ever killed a Darkness Glider, that's why I'm going to be the first. I walked over to the place where Gobber was standing.

"Man the fort Scarlet, they need me out there." He said, "Stay... Put... There, you know what I mean." he ran off (or hobbled, being with only one foot and one hand) shouting the war cry as he went. Now that he was out of my way, I could escape. I heard people behind me shouting.

"Yeah, be right back!" I shouted back.

I got my invention and ran over to the cliff edge. I opened the invention and waited. "Come on, come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." I muttered to myself.

I heard roaring, it was the Darkness Glider. You could just see the silhouette of it in front of the stars. It began to dive. The creature shot once more at the destroyed catapult. As it glided away I shot at it. The force of the cannon pushed me back. I heard more roaring. The silhouette of the mighty dragon fell behind the hill we call Blue-Jay's beak.

I had done it! I was the first person ever to shoot down a Darkness Glider. "Oh I've done it! Did anybody see _that_!" I shouted victoriously. There was a crunching sound behind me. I turned around, my smile faded. It was the Toxic Nightshade. "Except for you." I said to it. Turned and fled. A scream escaped my lips. I didn't want to die! I had just shot down a Darkness Glider and this is what I get! Roasted to a crisp by a big dragon an eaten for breakfast.

I was approaching the centre of the kingdom. The very large torches that were used to light up the night were a perfect place to hide! I skidded behind it. The hot fire cascaded around me. I looked to my right. Little did I know that the dragon was going to take a big chunk out of me on me left side.

A figure jammed its jaws closed I looked to see who it was. It was Stoick the Vast! He had come to rescue me! The Nightshade roared and tried to spit fire, but all that came out was nothing. It looked very sheepish indeed.

"You're all out" Stoick muttered. He kicked it and punched it until it flew away. It did and then he turned to me. The torch I was hiding behind fell down. The dragon's fire had made it unstable.

I turned round to see it fall on the wooden path that led down to the docks. Whilst I was in danger the king and a couple of knights had captured three Icebolts under a net. The torch almost fell on the knights holding the Icebolts and they flew away taking other dragons and sheep with them. The sheep's useless bleating faded into the distance.

Oh and there's one more thing you need to know about me.

"Sorry," I said to the king, "Father."

Yes, I'm the Princess...

(.)

**Please review. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhm... yeah I didn't mean for this to take so long... I've got the whole thing in another document. I would also like to reiterate that _I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY_. I email someone who I actually have no contact with in real life and she writes it. I have said previously that I really an not part of this fandom any more and had begun to find it hard to write my own HTTYD stories, not matter how much I love the film.**

**So no more hate mail to _me_. I mean, I do appreciate reviews but 'You have copied the storyline' I can see that, and it's not constructive criticism either. I actually saw a story once that was just HTTYD written up. _Go and post mean things to them, I'm sure they don't have depression and anxiety already._**

**That sounded really mean to my readers, I'm sorry to the people who said nice things and set this as favourite/alert. I do appreciate it :))). **

**This chapter is really short, the note is probably longer. Please review (nicely)**

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

"Okay but I had a Darkness Glider." I said quietly. My father took me by the collar of my dress and started dragging me towards the castle. "It's not like the last few times father, I mean I really actually had it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot, it went down just off blue jays beak, let's get a search party out there before it-"

"STOP!" he roared. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire kingdom to feed."

"Well yeah, but between you and me the kingdom could do with a little less feeding don't you think?" I had to admit, the adults were a little on the large side.

"This isn't a joke, Scarlet! Oh why can't you follow the simplest orders?" he asked.

"I-I can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I have to just... Kill it you know, it's who I am, Father."

"You are many things, Scarlet, but a dragon slayer is not one of them." He sighed. "Get back to the castle. And somebody make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up." He walked off. Gobber came behind me and smacked me lightly on the head. I hitched up my skirt, which was in tatters, and hung my head in shame as I walked off.

What do you now; the group of teens were hanging around a burnt house.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut Thornston said. As I walked past him, his sister, although she was mean to me she was still loyal, smacked him on the head.

"I've never seen anybody mess up that badly, that helped!" Snotlout, my unpleasant cousin said.

"Thank you, thank you I was trying, so..." I said sarcastically. Gobber just shoved the visor down on his helmet and pushed him to the ground. I guess they don't know what 'Royalty' means and what I could do to them for those remarks. As we neared the castle I started whining a bit. "My father never listens,"

"Sure Scarlet. It runs in the family."

"And, and when he does it's always with his disappointed scowl, like somebody skimmed on the meat in is sandwich. Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy, with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!" I said impersonating my father's Scottish accent.

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like; it's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber said helpfully.

"Thank you, you for summing that up." I said sarcastically.

"Look the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys." I hated that sentence because it went higher at the end, making me sound _really _sad. By this time we had arrived at my castle. I pushed the door open and walked inside. I heard Gobber sigh outside and he walked off. I ran in to my room. Luckily this castle had more than one entrance. I chanced into a pair of sturdy leggings and a green striped top. Lastly I put on my mother's spiked skirt. It was the only thing left that I had of her. The rest, well, my father had burned it in her memory.

I walked out the big back doors, facing the forest, and ran to my new life...

To my destiny.

(.)

**Uh, yeah. Please review. I'm sorry I had a rant. I will post the next chapter next week, when I get back from my holiday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I forgot about this. Sorry! More at the end.**

Chapter 3: Stoic's time for a thought

"If we don't finish them then they'll finish us. It's the only way to be rid of them." I said to the rest of my knights. Being king was a tough business. "If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home. One more search, before the ice sets in!"

"But those ships never come back, sir!" one of the knights shouted.

I have to admit of the 10 searches we sent out to find the dragon's nest, each going with three ships, hardly any came back at all.

"It's an occupational hazard now who's with me?" I asked. Hardly anybody put their hands up. I couldn't blame them.

_Fine,_ I thought. _Have it your way._ "Those who'll stay will look after Scarlet." Now all the knights' hands flew up. "Yeah now that's more like it." The crowd started to drift off, some to go home or others to enjoy the company in the great hall. I walked over to my old friend, Gobber.

"Alright," he said. "I'll go pack my undies."

"No I need you to stay and train some new recruits." I told him.

"Oh perfect, and whilst I'm busy Scarlet can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber asked sarcastically.

"Oh what am I going to do with her Gobber?" I asked him. Scarlett had too much of her mother in her. She was always causing trouble.

"Put her in training with the others." He said. I thought he was going crazy.

"No I'm serious."

"So am I." He was crazy.

"She'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cadge."

"Oh that just dragon training, I doubt she will, there's a lot more to this than just the dragons."

_Oh thanks for reminding me! _"She will though."

"Oh you don't know that."

"I do know that." I said

"No you don't!" Gobber said back.

"Listen you know what she's like. Form the time she could crawl she's been... different. Oh, she doesn't listen. She has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for- for Trolls."

Gobber turned round. "Trolls exist, they steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?"

"When _I _was a boy." I hear Gobber mutter: "Oh here we go."

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought he was crazy but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?"

"That rock split in two." I said. " It taught me what a knight and a king could do Gobber. That he could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas. Even as a child I knew what I was what I had to become. Scarlet is not that child."

"You can't stop her, Stoick, you can only protect her. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you always won't be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again, she's probably out there know." Gobber told me.

I thought about what Gobber had told me. She's probably looking for that dragon she supposedly shot down._ And she's going to get killed in the process._ A small voice told me in the back of my head.

.

**Short again. **

**I'm sorry about my rant in the last chapter but I didn't write this, to be clear once more.**

**But pretty please review, for the real author's sake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, hi. Sorry about the long wait for this. And again, r about my rant in chapter 2. The actual author of this story has an account now, but she's not done a HTTYD story, her name is The Shadow445.**

Chapter 4 The downed dragon

The morning air was cool, yet refreshing against my skin. That did not help my frustration though. I had been out here for at least an hour and I haven't found anything! The little map I had drawn in my journal to help me was filled with little crosses. The places I had been but with no dragon. I was so angry that the next cross that I drew ended up crossing out the entire map.

"Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife in a mug, no not me I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I smack a branch out of my way. It ended up hitting my face. "OW!" I shouted, scaring the birds away. Then I notice something. The tree it had grown from was torn in half. The other half was on the ground.

Just where I stopped to admire the tree, there was a big ditch. Like something_ big _had been here. I followed the ditch and there was a little mound I climb up it and peered over. Just behind a rock there was a big, black shape. I ducked my head behind the mound.

'_Is that what I think it is?' _I asked myself. I looked over again. It confirmed it. I jumped over the mound and hid behind the rock. I got my dagger ready and slowly creped around the rock. I held my dagger close to the creature just in case it was still alive.

"Oh I've done it! Yes!" I put my foot against the Glider's leg. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" the Darkness Gliders leg pushed my back with some force. I had my back against the rock. It was still alive. To be honest, I didn't want to kill it. It had been through enough pain already. It was breathing heavily. As I looked up and down it I remembered something that my mother taught me ages ago:

'_Thora, here's a nice fact about dragons. If their scales are shiny then the dragon is female. If it's a little dull then the dragon is male._'

The scales on this dragon were shiny, so it was female. When I looked at its face, its eyes were open. They were the same colour as my own. It looked like it could see my soul but I saw something else in the eyes. _Fear. _It knew what was to become of it.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself about dragons. _They kill us. Take our food, and destroy our homes. _I found myself talking to it. "I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm going to cut out your and take it to my father. I'm a princess and a knight." I said to it, my voice getting louder, "I'm a dragon and a knight!" it made a noise. I lifted the dagger above my head. I found my eyes open again, looking into the dragons with its eyes looking into mine. I shook my head and prepared to bring the dagger down on to the dragon. But I couldn't. I couldn't make myself do it. The once mighty dragon put its head on the ground a waited for the final blow. I let my arms hang beside my side.

I, once more, looked up and down at the dragon. It was tied up in ropes in uncomfortable places. There were marks and saws where the ropes had cut into the dragon's skin. I hung my head in shame but this was a different kind of shame. Mixed in was guilt.

Next thing I knew, I was on my knees, cutting the ropes off the creature. _God, have mercy on my soul. _I prayed. The ropes were getting loser and loser. One was left, finally they were all cut. The dragon leapt up. It was pinning me against the rock. One heavy paw was on my chest.

Here it is the final blow. I waited. Here was a loud roaring in my ears. The pressure lifted off my chest and the dragon flew away. I let out a sigh of relief and got myself up. I could hear more roaring, but I didn't care. I was alive and that's all that mattered. I took two steps and I fainted dead away.

Night fell when I finally regained_consciousness_. It was cold. I ran back to the kingdom very quickly in the hope that no one had noticed that I was missing. I sneaked in to the castle. I had done it. I had survived an encounter with a Darkness Glider. The first to ever have done probably. When I went into the dining room, I saw my father stoking the fire. I hoped he hadn't noticed me. I crept up the stairs but it wasn't enough.

"Scarlet," he said.

"Uh, father, I have to talk to you father."

"I need to speak with you too, my daughter."

At exactly the same time I said:

"I think it's time I don't want to fight dragons."

When he said:

"I think it's time for you to fight dragons."

Uh oh.

"Oh you go first." He said.

"No you go first." I insisted.

"Alright, you get your wish. Dragon training, you start in the morning." He said.

"Oh man, I should have gone first. 'Cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Knights, but do we have enough read making knights or small home repair knights?" I asked but Stoick didn't seem to be listening.

"You'll need this," he handed a battle axe. It was so heavy I almost fell over.

"I don't want to fight dragons." I finally said.

"Oh come on, yes you do." He said turning around to get something.

"Rephrase. Father I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons." My father said.

"No I'm really, very, extra sure that I won't." I tried to say.

"It's time, Scarlet."

"Can you not hear me?" I asked.

"This is serious, Scarlet. When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you." He lifted the axe with one mighty hand and put it in my arms. I almost dropped it again. "Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us." _Did anyone think around here?___I asked myself.

"Deal?" he asked.

"This conversation feels very one sided." I said sarcastically.

"_Deal?"_ he said strongly.

"Deal." I said, I had to say it.

"Good, train hard. I'll be back, probably." So he was setting sail for the dragon's nest.

"And I'll be here. Maybe." And with that he shut the door.

The next morning I walked over to the training arena. It's here where they keep the dragons the knights have captured in the last raid. I trailed behind the rest of the teens which were babbling away happily. When we reached there, Gobber opened the gates and said: "Welcome to dragon training."

Astrix was at the front of the crowd and muttered. "No turning back." And walked in. The rest of the teens followed him. They looked excitedly around the arena.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said. _Burns? Are they crazy?_ I thought.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder, lower back." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrix said. _Yep they're all crazy._

"Pain love it, bring it on." I said sarcastically.

"Oh who let her in?" Gruffnut asked.

"I happen to be the princess, so shut it." I said.

"The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his or hers first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber said.

"Scarlet already killed a Darkness Glider so; does that disqualify her or what? I'd rather hang out with the cool knights." Snotlout said. Oh he was going to pay for that. The other teens burst out laughing and walked into the centre of the arena.

"Don't worry, you're, small you're weak that will make you less of a target." Gobber said, "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more knight like teens instead. Heh, heh" he laughed

_Oh he was talking about the dragons_. He pushed me into the line that had formed and started a speech. "Behind these doors are few of the many species you will learn to fight." He walked past one. "The Icebolt." I was next to Fishlegs, the dragon nerd, so he was reeling off useless information.

"Speed 8, armour 16."

"The Triple-headed Leatherback."

"All the 11 stuff, times 3."

"The Toxic Nightshade."

"Fire power 15."

"The Common or Garden dragon."

"Attack 8, venom 12"

"Will you stop that?!" Gobber shouted. "And the Boulder-Breath."

"Jaw strength 8" he whispered to me.

"Whoa, wait aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked. I was glad to see that he was worried.

"I believe of learning on the job." He put his hand on the leaver and gave us a mean look. I knew what was coming next. I got ready to jump. He pushed the leaver down. I dived to the left as everybody ran off. The Boulder-Breath slammed into the stone wall and fell down. The force of it knocked a couple of chunks off the wall and it ate it.

"Quick! What the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked, that meant that if the dragon ate rocks, it would breathe fire. When I mean fire, I mean that the rocks have been melted in its belly and it could fire the molten rock.

"A doctor?" I asked, but it came out like a shriek.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs asked.

"A shield." Astrix said.

"Shield, go." We ran off.

There were all different kinds of shields. Some round, some kite shaped. I grabbed a round one. There was a commotion somewhere. Ruffnut, Gruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting over a shield with a couple of skulls on it. "Hey get your hands off my shield." Tuffnut said.

"There's like a million shields!" his sister argued.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it, girls like flowers." Gruffnut said. Ruffnut ripped the shield out of his hands and clunked him on the head with it.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." she said they kept arguing until the Boulder-Breath notice them and shot it's fire right at the shield.

_No one can argue over it now. _I thought.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Gruffnut you're out." Gobber said.

"What?" they both asked. Their visors were down.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise. Make lots of it and throw off a dragons aim." We all began banging the shields. You could see that it was working. The Boulder-Breath was shaking its head. It was seeing double of the four teens.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Boulder-Breath have?"

"5?" Snotlout asked.

"No 6!" Fishlegs said.

"Correct that's one for each of you." The dragon flew past Fishlegs and shot fire at his shield; it flew off his arm and exploded. "Fishlegs, out." He ran off screaming.

I was hiding behind one of the barracks. When I moved the Boulder-Breath shot fire at me. "Scarlet, get in there."

Astrix was over by Snotlout. "So, hay, I moved into my parent's basement. You should come by some time to work out." Astrix jumped out the way. "You look like you work out." a fire ball hit Snotlout's shield.

"Snotlout you're done!" Gobber shouted.

I finally got out of my hiding place and walked over to Astrix. "So I guess it's just you and me." I said to him.

"Nope just you." He ran off.

"What?" I asked as a fire ball hit my shield. It came off my arm. _I'd better get it before the_ _Boulder-Breath get's me. _I thought and ran after it.

"One shot left." Gobber said. Little did I know, the dragon was coming after me.

I turned around to find myself cornered by the Boulder-Breath's huge body. It's opened its mouth and charged up a fire ball to end me. So if the Darkness Glider didn't kill me then it would have to be a Boulder-Breath. I waited for the end again. Gobber hooked the dragon's mouth and pulled it up. The fire ball landed above my head and I was saved.

Gobber hauled it over to its cage and shut it in.

"Remember, a dragon will always, always go for the kill." He said and stood me up.

.

**SO here you are. Then roughly checked by me :) Yes, there is triplets in this.**

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wounded

"So why didn't you?" I asked myself. I was at the place where I found that Darkness Glider. The ropes were still there. I decided to walk to the place where the dragon flew off to. When I went through a hole in the ground, I realised that there was a cove. It was a pretty place, full of light and life, but there was no dragon.

"Well this was stupid." I said to myself. I noticed something black and shiny on the ground.

It was a dragon scale alright, but where did it come from? I picked it up and looked at it closely. Next thing I knew there was a black shape on my right side trying to get up the smooth, steep walls of the cove. It was the dragon. It gave up trying to get up the walls and flew over a little lake that took up most of the cove. It landed lopsided.

I saw it do something strange. Was it me? Or did the dragon just turn into a young girl? It was weird, like one moment it was a dragon, next moment it had shrunk the size of about me and had a dress and hair. It still looked like a Darkness Glider yet it was a girl.

She turned back into the dragon and tried to fly up. This was my chance to draw it. I took out my journal and, when it landed, I drew it. Then I saw something. It was missing a tail fin. It was only small but it messed up the dragon's flying. It turned back into the girl and sat by the water. She seemed to see some fish and tried to get some, but failed. She looked like she was starving.

_I did that. _A small voice said in the back of my mind. My shoulders sagged and I loosened the grip on my pencil. It slipped out of my hand and went tumbling down the rocks. I tried to catch it and failed. It made the faintest of sounds and landed at the bottom. I hoped the dragon/girl didn't hear it, but it was too good to be true. She heard it and looked at me. We held eye contact for about five minutes before it started raining. The girl looked to the sky and scampered off to shelter.

_The girl's afraid of thunder and lighting. _I concluded and ran off to the kingdom.

It was dark by the time I reached the kingdom. I was cold and soaked to the skin. I walked to the great hall for a talk about how we did in dragon training. When I reached the table they were talking about where Astrix went wrong in the ring.

"I miss timed my somersault dive, it was sloppy it threw off my reverse tumble." He said.

"No, no you were great that was so Astrix" Snotlout said.

"He's right; you have to be tough on yourself." Gobber said. "Where did Scarlet go wrong?"

"Err she showed up." Ruffnut said.

"She didn't get eaten." Tuffnut said.

"Or burned." Gruffnut said.

"She is never where she should be." Astrix said.

"Thanks and you all bought yourself a death sentence." I muttered under my breath, as I got a plate of food and water.

"What did you say?" Astrix asked as I walked past him.

"Shut up." I replied.

"Thank you Astrix." Gobber said as if he didn't hear any of that. "You need to live and breathe this stuff."

I sat down on the table behind and picked at my food.

"The dragon manual, everything we know of every dragon we know of. No attacks tonight, study up." He said and walked off.

"Wait you mean read?" Tuffnut asked.

"While were still alive?" his sister asked.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh I've read it like 7 times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face an then there's this other one that buries itself really deep." Fishlegs rambled on. Gruffnut finally stopped him and said:

"Yeah there was a chance I was going to read that but-"

"Now?" Ruffnut finished.

"You read I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said. They all walked off. I walked over to Astrix, who was still there and asked: "So I guess we'll share?"

"Read it." he said and pushed the book towards me.

"Oh all mine then so I'll guess I'll see you all-" the door slammed shut. "Tomorrow." I sighed and went to finish my meal. When I'd finished I went over to the table the teens had all been sitting on. I opened the cover and read aloud.

"Dragon classification, Strike class, fear class, mystery class." I turned to the first page.

"Thunder Drum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea cave and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunder Drum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I turned a couple of more pages. "Timber-Jack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous kill on sight." I turned some more pages. "Change Wing, even newly hatched dragons can spray acid, kill on sight." Things were becoming repetitive now.

"Skrill, Bone-Knapper, Whispering Death." Was it me or was some of the pictures were moving? "Drowns its victims, buries it's victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out." More pages turned. "Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous." More turned pages. "Kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight." One was almost completely blank. "The Darkness Glider, speed unknown, size unknown.

"The unholy off spring of lightning and death itself never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." Those last few words were under lined.

_But that's not true, the Darkness Glider in the cove is afraid of lightning and thunder, and this book has nothing that says that they can turn into dragon like people. _I thought to myself. I took out my journal and let it land on the page. It was the drawing of the Darkness Glider, without the tail fin...

.

**So here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the slightly long wait. So please review. **

**The author's now got her own account but I'm still posting this story. Her name is TheShadow445.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry. I'm an awful author and an awful friend. I've just been so busy trying actually write my own story and I've not been sorting this out. **

**Chapter 6 Icebolt and Questions**

"So I noticed the book had nothing on Darkness Gliders is there like another book, a sequel, maybe a little Gilder pamphlet?" A shot of white hot fire hit my axe, as I held it out, and melted. I had forgotten where I was. I saw the bird like face of the Icebolt peer around the corner of the large wooden walls that had been placed in the arena for dragon training.

"Focus Scarlet!" Gobber shouted down to me. I was deciding to run which way, in the end I chose left.

"Icebolts are quick and light on their feet, your job is to be quicker and be lighter." The dragon had found Fishlegs and shot its tail spines, which where detachable and poisonous, at him. He blocked them with his shield and he ran off screaming.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" he shouted.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one, find it, hide in it and strike." Gobber said.

The triplets, Ruffnut, Gruffnut and Tuffnut, had found the dragon around the corner and skidded in front of its nose. Lucky for them, that was where the dragon's blind spot was.

"Uh do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asked her brother, Tuffnut, who was in front of her.

"If you don't like it then just get your own blind spot." He replied.

"How 'bout I give you one!" shouted and banged their helmets. The dragon had heard their shouting and angled its head so it looked at them. It breathed fire and Ruffnut dragged her brothers from being burnt to ash.

I past Gobber again and a question came to my mind.

"So, hey, err has anyone ever met a Darkness Glider?" I asked.

"No one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now get in there!" He roared.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically." I tried to say.

"Scarlet!" I heard my name in a whispered shout. I looked to where it was, Astrix and Snotlout where crouching behind there shields in a corner. "Get down!" he said and I joined them. The dragon was rounding the corner. Its head was in the right position to role. Astrix was first, then Snotlout, then me. The weight of the shield pulled me down so I didn't make the role. The dragon heard my shield and tried to grab me. I sprinted out of the way.

The next victims of the Icebolt where Snotlout and Astrix. Astrix was about to throw his battle axe when Snotlout pushed him out of the way.

"Watch out, buddy, I'll take care of this." He threw his mace and it missed the dragon by a foot. Astrix glared at him with a looked that said _what the hell? _

"The sun was in my eye's Astrix." Astrix turned around and ran. Snotlout followed him. I was back with questioning Gobber.

"So they probably take the daytime off right? Like a cat?" I asked. "Has anyone ever seen one napping?" I asked as Ruffnut ran franticly in front of me and knocked the, once was, axe out of my hand.

"SCARLET!" Gobber roared. I heard creaking, I turned around and Astrix was on one of the walls, it was falling over.

"SCARLET MOVE!" he screamed as he fell. Next thing I knew I was on my back and his axe was stuck in my shield.

"Ohh love on the battle field." Tuffnut said.

"He could do better." His sister whispered to him. '_If they knew what I could do to them...' _I thought angrily. I had other problems, on my mind. Astrix hand was on my face as he tried to get off me.

"Hey, Hey so let me... why don't you..?" I never got to finish my sentence. Astrix was off me and giving me a foul look. The Icebolt had crashed in to the wooden walls behind us and had finally broken free. Astrix noticed it and tried to get the axe off my shield. It was stuck fast.

"Ow! OW!" I shouted as he tried to yank it off my arm. His next tactic was to put his foot on my face and tried to bring the whole shield off my arm. It succeeded and he ran up to the Icebolt and wacked the dragon with the shield still with the axe on it. The dragon turned around and hobbled of squawking to its self.

Astrix turned on me. I was in a ball behind him. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?" he asked me. "Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." He walked off. That gave me an idea.

**.**

**The actual author has changed her name to 'Like It Random' So please review thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this took so long I was writing the chapter of my own story Paradisian Ways lala.**

Chapter 7:The Starting of a Forbidden Friendship

I looked at the slimy fish and reminded myself why I was doing this. I had brought a shield just in case. I was at the cove again; I couldn't see the dragon/girl either. I threw the Icelandic cod into the cove. The two rocks I was standing just behind made some sort of opening. Nothing happened to the fish. I poked my head to check that the cost was clear and walked in. Unfortunately the shield got stuck in-between the two rocks. I tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. In the end I just slid under the shield and tried to tug it from the other side.

_Stuck stiff_. I thought sourly. I picked the fish up by the gills and walked over to the centre of the cove, looking everywhere but behind my back. I heard snuffling and turned slowly around. There it was the Darkness Glider. She was in dragon form. She came slowly down a rock and sniffed the fish in my hand. She was about two meters away when I held the fish out to her.

She was about to take a bite when she saw something on my belt. It was the dagger that I carried everywhere with me. _Of course she would be afraid of it. I tried to kill her with the very same thing._ I slid the dagger out of my belt and dropped it, at arm's length, on to the ground. It wasn't enough for her, so I took the dagger and chucked it into the water.

She sat, on her hunches, with a confused look. Her ear flicked once. Her pupils were dilated as well. I held the fish out once more. She crept closer and opened her mouth. Inside where a pair of pink gums, no teeth.

"You're toothless, huh. I could have sworn you had..." her teeth appeared in her mouth and took the fish right out of my hands. "Teeth." I laughed a little, nervously. She looked at me like she was trying to ask me a question.

"I know your secret; you can change into a girl." I said. She made a noise and changed into the girl that I saw yesterday. "You can talk to me."

"Is... this... your... breakfast?" she asked. _I think she can't speak Norse very well. _I thought.

"Well yeah." I said. "But you need it more." She didn't seem to hear the last part of the sentence though. She turned into to her full dragon form. Her face peered into mine. It became too much so I staggered back and she got me cornered onto a rock.

"I don't have any more." I whispered. Her eyes had become slits and looked up to the sky. She made weird noises. Out of her mouth came the half eaten fish that I had just given her.

"Oh, breakfast." I said. She had thought that I hadn't had breakfast yet. She turned into her girl form and looked at me. I looked back. It began to be uncomfortable. She looked at the fish and then to me. I realised what she wanted. I sighed and brought the fish up to my mouth. I took a largish bite and tried to sound like I wasn't about to throw up. Her ears perked p and then she swallowed. That meant I had to swallow.

I didn't want to upset her (she could turn dangerous ant any time so I had to be polite) so I swallowed. It tasted horrible. "Ugh the worst thing I have EVER had in my mouth." I whispered to myself. I smiled at the girl. She seemed to try to smile back. Her gums where showing under her lips. It was funny to watch. I remembered something my mother taught me.

'_Scarlet__, listen to me, if a creature you've touched gives you a warm feeling inside, then it is a good hearted creature and means you no harm.' _She had said. I was going to try and shake her hand. She thought it was a threat and turned into a dragon and growled. She then flew off, over the lake. Her lost tail fin made her unbalanced in flight and so she crash landed.

I walked over to her, still in dragon form. She had burnt the ground to make it warm. She had spotted a bird flying up above. She watched it with longing eyes. When she looked down again I was there. Wearing the same goofy grin she tried to copy. She just flicked her tail in front of her face and ignored me. I could see the missing fin more clearly. It had been ripped from her tail.

A pang of guilt stabbed my heart. _That must have hurt so much._ I thought. I tried to brush my hand against the tail, both wanting to test the theory of my mothers and a check to see if there was any blood. But before I could do any of that, the dragon pulled her tail up and gave me a look that clearly said _what? _

I jumped up and walked the way I came. The dragon moved herself to hang upside- down on a tree just by her tail. _Amazing tail muscles. _I thought to myself. I had found a stick and started drawing the Darkness Glider. There was a noise and the dragon was at my side, though I was pretty shore she was in girl form. I kept drawing her though.

When I had almost finished her drawing, she walked off. A tree was being broken and I looked up. The girl had a small tree in her hands and looked like she was dancing and holding a tree in her hands. I had no idea what she was drawing but it looked like she was having a jolly good time doing so. She looked back at me and then put a dot somewhere and then carried on drawing. When she came near me she almost hit my head with the branches.

She had finished. She looked proud. I stood up to see a better picture. Then looked more carefully and found that the drawing was _me._ I took a step forward and accidentally stood on one of the lines. The girl started growling so I bang my foot up, the growling stopped. I put it down again, growling started. I did this two more times before I put my foot on a flat piece of dirt. I smiled at her and walked on the flat pieces of ground.

I had no idea what I was doing but I liked it. From the walls it would have looked like I was dancing. I wonder if the girl knew what dancing was. I walked a little more but when I felt hot breath on my back, I stopped. I turned around and there she was, half a foot away. I put my hand out for a hand shake. She flinched and growled. I brought my hand back.

"You haven't told me your name yet." I said.

"Nor... have... you." She said.

"I'm Scarlet." I said and put my hand out.

"I'm... Dagger." She said.

"Are you sure that's your real name, do you want a new one?" I asked.

"Yes." Dagger said.

"How about Asha?" I asked. "Asha Dagger."

"I... Like it." She replied and shook my hand. This was a starting of a very beautiful friendship.

"Oh no I'm late!" I said looking toward the sky. "I've- I've got to go. I'll come back tomorrow Asha!" I ran off.

"Good bye... Scarlet!" she shouted.

**.**

**Please review? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted and favourite-ed, it means a lot.**

**The authors account is 'Like It Random'.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So something weird happened were I said to post this but Chapter 8 to my other story came up and everyone's been moaning and it was a honest mistake, I'm really sorry.**

**This story belongs to Like I Random, check her out.**

**How To Train Your Dragon does not belong to me.**

Chapter 8: Flying High

"And with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. I saw the look on his face, I was delicious. He must of past the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber said. The teens were so engrossed in his story that it took a minute to realise that he had stopped.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon, but like your mind was still in control over it? You could have killed the dragon form the inside, like crushing its heart or something." Fishlegs said.

_Idiots! _I thought angrily. _I'm surrounded by complete idiots! _The night had fallen and I had become to miss Asha. She was the closest friend I've ever had and I'd only known her for a few minutes!

"I swear, I'm so angry right now!" Snotlout said. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off all the legs of every dragon I'll fight; with my face."

"Not so fast Snotlout. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly then it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber advised. I had lost my appetite. I left the small fish I had been roasting over the fire and left the Great hall. The only one who noticed was Astrix. He followed me to the door, but then lost interest as I sprinted to the blacksmiths.

I got out my journal and drew the missing tail fin back on the drawing of Asha as the dragon. I got the fire ready and melted the metal. The next few hours past in a blur. When I had finished I had the maniacal tail fin ready. It was supposed to fit Asha in her dragon form, since she was more comfortable in that. I had another one for her girl form. She could operate it with her other tail fin.

The next morning I travelled over to the cove with a basket of fish and the tail fin for her dragon form.

"Asha! I have some food for you and something else too but you have to be in dragon form." She came to me and changed. I opened the basket of fish and walked to the end of her tail. Before I got far she reared up and started spitting like a cat.

"Whoa, what's up?" I took the eel out of the basket and held it up. That was the thing causing the problem. I chucked it for enough away so she couldn't smell it. "The offspring of lighting and death, Afraid of lighting, thunder and eels." I said smugly.

I walked around to the back of her tail and placed the tail fin on the ground. I unwrapped the rope that was keeping it together and moved it closer to the tail. The tail moved away. I looked up to see if there was another eel in the basket but there wasn't, there was only Asha enjoying her fish in her dragon form. I moved the tail fin closer, but again the tail moved. It was like it had a mind of its own!

"It's okay, it's okay!" I said to the tail as it flapped around. Giving up on moving the fin to the tail, I put my other leg over the other side of the dragon and held it still. I didn't know what Asha was doing but as I fixed the fin on her working one kept hitting my arm. It was annoying.

The tail fin was the right size and I took a look at it.

"It's not so bad, but it could work." I muttered to myself. Then the ground was flying away from me. Going up, up and up... then we were going down. _THE TAIL FIN! IT NEEDS TO BE OUT! _I screamed to myself. I reached out just grabbing the fin as we were about to hit the ground.

We were up again! It was wonderful. Oh the adrenalin. "Oh my gosh! I did it! I did it!" I screamed and moved my arm up that was holding out the tail fin. We soared back in to the cove. "I did it!" I said (I couldn't stop myself). At this point Asha seemed to remember that I was still there. She flicked her tail around. Making me lose my grip and go tumbling into the lake. But there was a problem for Asha, because I wasn't there, the tail fin wasn't working; Asha went tumbling into the lake as well.

I swam to the side. Asha had changed into her girl form and hugged me.

"Thank you!" she screamed in my ear. "Thank you for getting me into the sky again." I noticed that the fin was hanging off of her smaller tail. I bent down and untied the straps.

"This is what got you in the air." I said and held out to her.

"Wow, you made this?" she said and took it.

"Well... yeah." I said.

"It's great!" she assured me.

"I have another one for you at the blacksmiths." It gave me an idea. "Asha, can you change into a full girl?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Can you try it?"

"Yes." And she changed. It was weird. Her skin became lighter and softer. Her wings and tail shrank until they weren't there. Her brown hair went darker and grew a little. Her eyes became human eyes, but her dress stayed the same.

"Wow. You can come to my kingdom; nobody would recognise you and we could easily make up a story." I said.

"Scarlet I don't know," she began.

"Has any other dragon seen you this way?" I asked.

"I guess not," She sighed "I'll come."

"We can get you some clothes at my house." With that we walked off to the kingdom.

"Race you there?" She asked.

"You're on." I sprinted off. The only thing I'm known for in my kingdom (apart from being the princess and a screw up) is running. Asha kept up with me though. I pushed harder and I could see the kingdom. I ran into the gates.

"HA! I win!" I said.

"Oh I knew you would." She grinned. We walked into the kingdom centre.

"I need to get you some new clothes." I said. As we rounded a corner, I saw the other teens hanging around. "Oh great." I said.

"What?"

"The other guys are over there and they're going to bombard me with questions about you." I explained.

"Well lets think up and excuse." She said. "I know none of the town's people have anything like 'Dagger' as they're last name, so I'll be Stronghold, Asha Stronghold."

"That's a good one" I said. We chatted about what story we could come up with for Asha. When we had a good one, we agreed to tell it.

"Hey, useless, who have you got there?" Snotlout called. My nickname around here was useless.

"What did he call you?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about." I replied. We approached them and I told Asha's story. "This is Asha Stronghold. Her ship was going to trade here but they got attacked by dragons. Asha swam to shore very late last night. She stayed with me last night."

"Why were you up so late?" Tuffnut asked.

"I was working on something in the blacksmiths." I said convincingly. "Asha wants to defend herself against dragons." This was weird because she _was_ a dragon.

"That's not really up to us, Scarlet." Astrix said.

"I know, I know." I said.

"So, where do you come from, Stronghold?" Astrix asked, calling b her by her last name.

"My name's Asha and I come from the isle of Tomorrow." She said.

"Isle of Tomorrow?" Snotlout asked, "That's not even a real island."

"Yes it is, if you look at a map, it's in the south." Asha said.

"C'mon, Asha, we need to get you some new clothes." I said and walked away from them. She followed me.

"Isn't it time for dragon training?" she asked.

"OH great, another hour with them." I said. We walked to the arena.

.

**This has had a better response than my own stories, but thank you anyway to everyone who has reviewed and set favourites and alerts. It means a lot to know you're actually reading what I'm posting, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I've been so busy revising for my exams. Fun.**

Chapter 9: See You Tomorrow

We were slightly late for dragon training, since I had to get Asha some new clothes. She had a blue top on and thick leggings, and a skirt down to her knees. I allowed her a sword.

"Now today we'll be learning about team work." Gobber said. "Ah Scarlet, glad that you could finally join us. Who's your friend?"

"This is Asha Stronghold." I said. "Her ship was attacked and she was the only one left." I said.

"Well welcome to the team, Asha." He said. "Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire, the Triple Headed Leatherback is extra tricky. Two heads breathe gas the other head lights it. Your job is to find out which is which. All of you get a bucket. And get into two's or threes." He said. There was a line of buckets on the side f the wall. There was always an extra one. So Asha had that one and came with me.

"Hey, guy's, can I come with you?" Ruffnut asked. "'Cause I'm not going with one of the boys."

"Sure." I replied and walked into the middle of the arena. "Each of us will take one head of the Leatherback. If ones of us misses then _run_." But that's not what I was going to do. If Asha was afraid of eels then there was a good chance the Leatherback was as well. I had picked and eel up out of the fish stores and had it tucked under my fur vest. Gobber released the dragon and gas went everywhere, making it hard to see.

"Everyone get back to back. That way we can see it strike." I said and we got in formation. The gas slowly began to clear.

There was a commotion somewhere. Astrix had been partnered with Fishlegs. Snotlout, Gruffnut and Tuffnut had chucked water at them thinking they where a dragon. Astrix had punched Snotlout in the face and Fishlegs had thrown his bucket at Tuffnut. Tuffnut had then disappeared into the gas and then came out shouting,

"I am hurt, I am _very much_ hurt!" And ran away. Astrix was the only one with a bucket in his pair. But Fishlegs and Astrix got tripped up by a very fast swipe of a tail.

"We're the only ones left..." The gas fully cleared. The L had only taken about three steps out of its cage. "Ok, now!" I shouted and we all tried to douse a head with water. Asha and Ruffnut both got a head but they where the gas one. Mine was the spark head. I threw my bucket up and aimed for the head. It moved out of the way of the water.

"Oh great, now I have to deal with you another way." I muttered to it.

"Scarlet run!" Asha said as the dragon knocked me down. I had a secret weapon though. My hand still smelt like eel. I put a hand near the dragons head and it recoiled. I did it a few times.

"Back, _back_. Don't make me tell you again. That's right back into your cage." It was in the darkness so I slid a hand into my fur vest and chucked the eel in. "Now think about what you've done." I said as it backed away in fear of the eel. I closed the cage doors and turned around. The only one who didn't have a shocked look on their face was Asha, who looked quite smug actually.

"Okay so are we done?" I asked. "'Cause I've got some things I err need to err... see – see you tomorrow. C'mon Asha." I said and I ran off. Asha followed me.

Days began to blur as I was learning new tricks for dragons every day. First I went to the cove to work on flying with Asha, (I had made a saddle for me when she was in dragon form) then going to dragon training to test it out. The bond between her and me became stronger every day.

One time the saddle had irritated Asha, so I took it off and began to scratch her. She began to purr like a cat and (when I scratched under her chin) fell on to the ground, purring very contently. In dragon training I tested it out on an Icebolt. It fell on to the ground when I found the right spot. Astrix had almost brought his axe down on the dragon's neck.

The next I had brougt a harness, after an incident when I fell into the lake, and we crashed landed in a field just out of the cove. Asha loved the smell of the grass in it. Later she told me it was dragon nip and that all dragons loved the smell. I took a little bit for dragon training. The Boulder-Breath I tested it on stopped and started sniffing it. I moved the dragon nip so it rolled on to the side like I had knocked it unconscious.

The teens all asked me about how I did it. I said that I had left my axe in the ring and that I had to go get it. The only ones who weren't asking me questions were Asha, because she knew, and Astrix, who had a grudge.

The next day I had brought some tools to the cove and started playing around with them. It was a sunny day so there was a patch of light on the ground. Asha was in her dragon form and she started chasing the patch of light. It was funny watching her. That lesson we were tested by a small Common or garden dragon. It was only the size of a cat, so I tested the patch of light theory. Before I could, the dragon jumped at Tuffnut, biting his nose. Likely for him the dragon was toothless. I saved him by moving my shield so the sun caught it at the right time and the dragon chased the light right back into his cage. I heard Tuffnut say to Astrix:

"Wow she's better than you ever where."

That afternoon Astrix was taking his anger out on some trees in the forest. His next shot almost killed me and Asha. I had the new saddle in my arms as Astrix looked at me. I awkwardly turned around and walked to the cove. Knowing that Astrix would look over the big boulder next to me, we hid behind a tree.

"How could they be faster than me?" Astrix asked himself. I and Asha giggled. _We weren't faster, just smarter. _

I had adjusted the saddle so there were stirrups, like a horse, which connected to the tail fin, that way I could control it. We were tied to a tree stump on day and we were flying in the wind. I moved the stirrup, that controlled the fin, and we landed. I put a symbol on a piece of paper that told me what positions the stirrup and the fin should be in. It was only the first one. A strong gust of wind blew and we jumped up. Unfortunately the gust of wind was so strong that the rope snapped and we were sent flying backwards.

We landed on our backs. The harness that kept me connected to the saddle had been bent so I couldn't get it off without the tools from the blacksmiths. Night had fallen so I flew Asha, still in her dragon form, to the black smiths.

_If anybody caught me doing this I would be exiled and Asha would be killed._ I thought. We reached the blacksmiths and I got a long piece of metal and tried to bend it into shape. Because I fed Asha from baskets, she looked in a bucket to see if there were any fish. There weren't and she knocked the bucket aside. There was a huge bang. Astrix was walking outside and he heard the clash of wood and metal.

"Scarlet?" he shouted and walked over to the window. Oh no. I put my apron on to hide the harness and jumped out of the window. It had shutters so I hid Asha behind them.

"Astrix, hey... Astrix. What are you doing up so late."

"Normally I don't care what people do, but your acting weird." Asha tugged at the harness and I stumbled back a little.

"Well weird_er_." He said. Asha tugged so hard that I had my back to the window and she pulled me through. I got on her back and made her fly away as Astrix looked through the window. We flew to my castle and she turned into her half girl form.

"That was too close." I said to her and we went to bed.

.

**Please review. The author is called 'Like-It-Random' Thanks :)**


End file.
